


You Can Do Anything

by Stiletto_of_Freedom



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Philosophy, Psychology, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiletto_of_Freedom/pseuds/Stiletto_of_Freedom
Summary: From love to hate is just a step. Or vice versa, as in our case.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! I hope you will enjoy this story! This is only my second work I have ever published, but I am really excited about it! In advance sorry for any grammar mistakes I missed, English is not my first language. Leave any comments and suggestions you might have for me, I love reading them and improving my work with your feedback. Love, your Stiletto_of_Freedom!  
> There will be many spoilers for those who have not read the manga.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan.

The sun slowly sank below the horizon. The atmosphere quickly cooled but its dying rays still warmed the earth. A light breeze carried the smell of field grass and flowers around the area. Mikasa, sitting comfortably on the hill, was looking expectantly toward the forest. A little bit more and soon her father will appear. He went hunting every morning, and every evening she met him. It was their special ritual. Each time her father brought a small gift from the forest: a flower, berries or a little animal. Then she would hug him tightly, and they would go to the dinner together. But today her father was gone for a long time. She was bored, so she began to count the grasshoppers, who kept jumping from side to side. Eighteen. Or less… It seems she counted someone twice. The cold wind touched the skin unpleasantly, forcing the girl to shiver. Mikasa sighed sadly, pressed her legs, clasped her arms tightly, and began to hum her mother's favorite song. The sun had already disappeared behind the horizon when she heard somewhere in the distance a familiar voice.

-"Mikasa," called mother, -"It's time to go home and eat dinner!"

«-But what about papa?, thought the girl. -No. I must wait for him...».

-"Five more minutes!", she answered. -"I must meet my father! I can not leave without him, he will get lost by himself!"

Soft hands laid tenderly on the girl's shoulders, wrapping them with a woolen cloth. Mikasa flinched with surprise. Then a warm voice said:

-"Mikasa", the woman tightly embraced her daughter, sitting down behind her. -"It's too late... Brr... and it is so cold, you can get sick like that."

-”But papa…”

-"Dad will be back soon," she kissed her pink cheek. -"He probably found something interesting for you and so he delayed. Let's go home, the dinner's getting cold. I made your favorite soup.”

The girl uncertainly looked into the big, full of care eyes.

-”Come on, let’s go.”

Mikasa wrapped tightly in a warm blanket, stood up and looked for the last time toward the forest.

The house was so warm and cozy, in the corner, the wood crackled inside the fireplace, and on the table was a plate of mushroom soup, over which a small cloudy steam rose. Mikasa sat down at the table, took a deep breath of a wonderful scent and began to eat.

-"Mom," she asked, sending another spoonful of soup into her mouth, -"Why does dad not showing up for so long?"

But the woman did not answer, she just stared out of the window.

-"Mom?", Mikasa nervously asked again. -"Why are you silent? Mom!"

She got up from the table and tagged her mother by the sleeve of the dress, but she just continued to look as if Mikasa was not there in the room.

Suddenly a familiar silhouette appeared in the doorway. The whole room was immediately filled with the familiar smell of fresh pine needles. Mikasa smiled happily and was about to rush to her father's neck, but at the same moment, she made an uncertain step back. The smile began to slowly fall from her lips, and her eyes widened in horror. Blood flowed from the wound in his stomach, and his face was terribly pale. He took a small step forward and fell.

Mikasa froze in place. She wanted to scream, but instead, she barely whispered:

-"Mo... Mom...", a lump in her throat prevented her from talking. There was a deathly silence in the room, no one answered. A pool of blood on the floor beside her father grew bigger and bigger. Mikasa finally found the strength to turn her head to the side where her mother was standing, but immediately gave a screaming cry. Her mother, beloved, precious mother with an empty, lifeless eyes looked at her. Her body from the shoulder to the torso was dissected. Everything was covered in blood: windows, curtains, floor - everything. Mikasa retreated back until she reached the wall. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and shook her head nervously as if it was all a dream, it is not true, only try to open eyes and everything will be as before. But nothing has changed.

Her mother reached out her hand, pointing to Mikasa's hands. The girl lowered her head down and saw in her hands a bloody knife…

 

***

 

The brunette rose abruptly from her bed, which immediately responded with a dull pain in her chest. Her face was wet with tears, and her body was shaking faintly. Again. Again this nightmare. Mikasa brushed back her hair falling on her face and rubbed her eyes. For the past 5 years, she had the same dream, and every time she could not change anything. She got out of the bed and opened the curtains, letting the bright rays of the morning sun in the room. It's been only two weeks since a titan broke her ribs. Hanji said that at least a month would be needed for a full recovery. But contrary to all forecasts, after two weeks Mikasa was free to move around the hospital, but, given that she had no place to walk, she spent most of her time in the ward, only occasionally visiting the commander Erwin Smith, who is in the neighboring room. Unlike the girl, the commander was less fortunate. Due to the operation to save Eren, the commander-in-chief of the corps investigation unit lost his right hand and a lot of blood. Hanji says that he miraculously survived. The girl, even more, opened the curtains and quietly groaned. Yes, the pain was not as strong as before, but it still felt itself. Then she washed, neatly put on a large white shirt, black trousers, and headed toward Smith's room.

Mikasa tapped softly, and, when she heard the invitation, she entered. As usual, Erwin was awake. He was lying on a tucked bed and reading a book. The soft rays of the sun fell on his bristly face, and his blue eyes today were the color of lapis lazuli.

-"Good morning, Commander.", Ackerman greeted him in a soldier's manner, putting her hand to her heart.

-"Good morning, Mikasa.", Erwin replied, pointing to the chair near the bed, offering the brunette to sit down.

-"How are you feeling?", asked the girl, settling comfortably.

-"Much better.", smiling, said Smith. -"And you are continuing to ignore Hanji's advice.", the girl smiled slightly.

-"Today I want to ask her to discharge me and finally, send me to the guys. I am already tired of sitting out here, it is time to go back to training."

Erwin sighed heavily.

-"Mikasa," he began, "You are one of our most valuable soldiers. Never forget that. Whatever happens, and whosoever life does not end in your eyes, you must survive. If you think that you are ready to return to the system, then you can tell Hanji that I personally asked her to discharge you."

-"Thank you.", she nodded gratefully. -"It is time for me to go look for the major. Get better soon, Commander."

The girl got up and was about to leave when she unexpectedly stumbled into the corporal in the doorway.

-"Ackerman." He said disdainfully. -"Look where you are going."

-"Corporal.", looking into his eyes with the same disregard the girl answered and deliberately touching his shoulder, left the chamber of Smyth. She still hated him fiercely for that case in the court. And, perhaps, she was the only one who was not afraid to show it openly.

«What a devil’s brat.» — Levi swore under his nose. In all the investigation corps, only Ackerman had so much impudence to look straight into the eyes of the corporal. Levi had already been scratching his hands for a long time to beat all of her nonsense out, but he still did not reach to it.

He sat down without an invitation in the chair, where the brunette sat a moment ago.

-"Not in a good mood from the morning?", asked Erwin.

«Yes, not in the spirit,» thought Levi. Not in the spirit, because he had nightmares all night again and did not sleep, and then, Ackerman decided to show her teeth, instead of just shutting up and hiding out of his sight. Well, all right, hell with it. He did not come here for this.

-"Why so early? Did you miss me that much?", continued Erwin.

-"You know, my compassion had woken up for your missing hand, and I decided something.", Erwin looked at him questioningly. -"My squad will be formed anew." The last words were given to him with difficulty. He was still struggling with the death of his unit, although he did not show his feelings to anyone.

-"You know that Krista and Eren are now in a safe place? They are very important for us.”

-"Do not worry. Hanji told me everything. Well, Eren will be handy in an environment that will fool around with his nerves."

-"I think I understand what you want." Erwin nodded approvingly. "But, Levi, I have a request for you."

-"I'm listening.", depicting interest, Levi began to examine the book that Erwin had previously read.

-"Ackerman." And now it is really interesting. Hearing the name of the brunette, Levi dropped his occupation and listened attentively. -"I want you to train her. She is an excellent fighter, but too young and inexperienced."

-"And stupid.", contemptuously Corporal threw.

-”Not without it. But soon she can become an excellent fighter, no worse than you.”

"Already going to send me to retire?", Levi sneered, crossing his legs.

-"Do not talk back. You yourself know that she is very talented." Yes, Levi knew that. The fact that the girl will soon become his replacement, he realized it even in the forest of the Giant Trees, when they together defeated the Female Titan. And now Erwin asks him to train her. Yes, this is not a request, but an order. He chuckled disapprovingly.

-"We are not eternal, Levi. I was convinced of this from personal experience." Erwin looked at his right hand. -"It is not known when and how we will have to give up our lives."

-"Okayyy," said Levi, -"Just stop philosophizing. With age, you become more arrogant."

Erwin smiled and leaned back against the pillow.

-"Damn it." For the first time, Levi heard such a statement from the commander of their unit.

-”What's the matter?”, he asked.

-"It's been two weeks since I lost my hand, but I still feel it. Hanji says that this is a phantom pain. Over time, it will pass, but, getting used to doing everything with one hand is hard, especially when you want to do it with another."

Levi bitterly looked at his old friend. He really was sorry for Erwin, but even more, he regretted that at that moment he was not there and he could not prevent it.

-"All right, I'll go. We still need to tell these fools about the trip. And do not lie here. You have a lot to do.”, he got up and went to the exit.

"Levi," Erwin called him before the doorway, "Just try not to kill her."

«It will be hard.» thought the corporal, and, waving his hand, went to the main building.

 

***

 

-"Shit, will we live in this mess?" Kirstein cursed loudly, unloading the cart with provisions.

And the truth is, the wobbly little house did not seem to be the haven for the investigation squad. Jean was still trying to figure out how all of them could fit in this wreck.

-"Shut your mouth and work.”, answered Connie. "If we do not manage to finish until evening, the corporal will remove three skins from us."

-"Yes, I know.", taking out another box of meat, Jean replied.

"Oh Gods, is this a ham? Let me have a look!", it is unclear where she came from, Sasha tried to snatch the box from Kirstein's hands, but it was too heavy and the girl dropped it to the ground.

-"What are you doing, Potato? Completely out of your mind?"

The girl with frightened eyes looked at Jean, then at the box.

-"I... I... I'm sorry... I just wanted to see... I'm sorry..." Braus began apologizing.

-”And if it broke? Do you understand what would have happened? Corporal would make you a ham!”

-"Stop it, Jean.", Connie interjected. -"She apologized."

-"Argh, all of you to hell.", the guy threw and left in an incomprehensible direction.

-"What's the matter with him?", Sasha asked.

-"He can not calm down that Mikasa spent the whole day with Eren. That is why he is furious.", Connie chuckled.

In the evening, everyone gathered at the table to have supper and receive further instructions.

At the head was Levi, to the right of him was Eren, followed by Mikasa and Armin. The brunet ran his finger down the table and Mikasa noticed how Eren tensed up. She genuinely did not understand why Eren was so afraid of him. And from this, her desire for one fine day to turn the corporal's neck became even stronger.

Levi looked attentively at his finger, then, shaking off the dust from the table, took out his handkerchief and carefully wiped his hands. Eren sat there whiter than the wall.

-"There was so much time.", discontentedly issued corporal. -"Well, it does not matter. To your defective abilities for cleaning, we will come back later. In the meantime, we will outline the situation and denote further actions." Levi carefully folded his handkerchief and put it in his pocket. -"In a short period of time," he continued, "a lot of things have happened, but our goal has not changed. I mean, we still have to fix a hole in the wall Maria. Armin," the corporal looked at the blond, -"You said that it is possible to fill a gap quickly if everything goes smoothly. Explain again."

-"Yes." Started a blue-eyed boy. "For this, we were going to use the power of the titan Eren form. The wall is probably formed by the ability of giants to create a solid shell. If the necessary amount of this matter can be worked out right on the spot...", he suddenly fell silent.

-”If?” Eren asked again.

-"If only it is possible... Then we would not have to transport a lot of materials as before. That is, we could get to the wall at night when the giants are not active. On horses from Trost to Shiganshina can be reached in one night. If everything goes well, then we can close the wall of Maria in just one day.”

Everyone exchanged glances. If they can return the wall of Maria in the shortest time and without sacrifices, it will be another great step towards the victory of mankind over the Titans.

-"But again... It's like catching the smoke.", added Armin.

-"Unless you get this guy to catch it." Levi raised his cold gaze to Eren.

-"Yes. Got it." He replied nervously. He perfectly understood what responsibility now lies on his shoulders, and what hopes everyone has on him.

-"That's great. In the morning Hanji arrives here and you will be transferred to her location." Levi answered, sipping his tea. "Now you can start dinner. For today, that is everything."

After an hour the dinner was over, and everyone went to their rooms. Only Corporal and Mikasa remained in the kitchen. And the brunette was very tense about it. Today was Mikasa's turn to wash the dishes, and the girl wanted to finish it as quickly as possible and go to her room. Levi, while sipping tea, carefully watched her actions. Mikasa was dressed in a white shirt and black pants. Levi could not help but notice that the girl had a great figure. The black-eyed host felt the corporal's gaze on her and it made her feel more and more uncomfortable. Finally, the dishes were finished, and the girl hurried to leave the room when the voice of the corporal stopped her at the very door.

-"Ackerman." He said casually.

Mikasa cursed quietly to herself.

-"Yes, corporal." She answered calmly.

-"Tomorrow at dawn I will wait for you at the entrance to the forest."

-"What for?" Without expressing any emotion, Mikasa asked.

-"From tomorrow on I will train you. And without delay, otherwise, I will make you for a week scrub every room in this house."

-"Thank you for such an offer, but I have to refuse." She answered coldly.

-"This is not an offer." Levi scorned. -"That's an order. Erwin's order.", he carefully watched the reaction of Mikasa, but the girl did not answer.

-"Will you disobey your commander?" The corporal finally asked after a moment's pause.

-”No.” The girl blurted out angrily.

-"Tomorrow at dawn. All clear?”

-”Yes. Now can I go?” She blurted out.

-”Get out.” The brunette said sarcastically.

Mikasa, slamming the door, went to her room.

«It will be interesting.» Corporal thought, pouring another cup of tea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa receives a private lesson from Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has read, Kudo(ed), and/or commented on this work! I did not expect to get so many hits! It makes me really happy that someone enjoyed this story! From now own, I will try to post a new chapter every Friday. I also tried making this new chapter more emotional hopefully it made the story a little more intriguing, let me know if it worked! Love, your Stiletto_of_Freedom!

«It is cool today». Levi, sitting on top of the slope, once again deeply sucked in the fresh morning air. He loved that smell. He loved the smell of the forest, fresh grass, and morning coolness. It was the smell of freedom, the very freedom for which they have been fighting bloodily for hundreds of years. This smell intoxicated, narcotized his head, forcing to forget about everything. A moment later the sky was scarlet, and the first rays of the rising sun tenderly touched his skin. «Isabel would have liked it», thought Levi. She always dreamed of settling somewhere on the edge of the forest outside these walls and meeting the dawn like a free bird, whose life would belong only to herself. Isabel... Memories flooded him like a wave, revealing old wounds. The fragile body of Isabel torn to pieces and green, to the horror of empty lifeless eyes. Furlan, in a puddle of his own blood, taking his last breath. He did not have time, could not save them, could not make the right choice. This was not his first loss, and, as it turned out, was not the last. Furlan, Isabel, Mike, Nanaba, Gunther, Eld, Oluo, Petra... This list can be continued indefinitely. A new sortie is a new loss. And so every time, an endless circle of death. Levi often had to see how fragile human lives were breaking off before his eyes, but only he himself came back, again and again, brought the emblems of the wings of freedom gathered from the corpses of his comrades, and silently looked at them, paying tribute to the memory. «It is too early for my daughter to marry, she is still young, her whole life is ahead», Petra's father said on that fateful evening, and Levi could not say a word. And what would he say? That her father is right? That she really had all of her life ahead of her, which she could live happily with her husband and bunch of kids, dying in deep old age, and not as a young girl at the hands of Leonhart? No, it is a lie. Not a word in the world could stop the pain of the father who lost his child.

Quiet female steps pulled him out of the abyss of thoughts.

-”You are late.”

-"The sun has just started to rise.", he did not look at her, but with his back, he felt her cold stare.

Levi got up and shook off the dew from his hands. Ackerman stood farther than he expected. The rays of the sun fell on her black hair, like resin, and her eyes glittered unkindly. The girl was dressed in the top, which opened her perfect press, black training pants, and boots. Yes, the girl was really good looking: pale skin, black hair, framing sharp cheekbones and chin, deep onyx eyes reminiscent of her rare origin, neat plump lips, thin waist, long legs - everything was fine, if not for one thing...

-"What is that?", Levy pointed a finger at the two huge dark purple spots that covered her ribs on both sides.

-"Consequences of meeting with the titan.", Mikasa said softly, covering with her hand the place mentioned.

«Right... They broke the girl's ribs... Then what the hell is she doing here, and not in the hospital?».

Levy was about to ask the question out loud, but Ackerman was ahead of him.

-"I am fine if that is what you are talking about. Major Hanji personally discharged me."

«It is not like Hanji. Well, hell with it, it is time to start.»

-"In the forest, there are targets of the Titans.", said Levi, examining and adjusting his maneuver gear. -"Today we are training the speed and force of the strike."

Ackerman nodded in silence.

-"What do you look at like a sheep on a new gate? Check your maneuver gear."

-"I have already done that before coming here."

-”I told you to check again. On the battlefield, it can cost you your life.”

Mikasa threw an evil glance towards commander. She could hardly restrain herself from hitting him at his impudent face, but she did it all. After a couple of minutes, both of them stood in combat readiness.

-"There are 15 targets.", Levy pointed to the forest with his hand. -"But your main task will be speed. You must hit them before me. All clear?"

-”Yes, sir.”

-"Then let's begin."

The gear sharply released the gas, and Mikasa set off for the flight. Ironically, the corporal was moving too slowly. Mikasa still remembered his fight with Leonhart in the Forest of Giant Trees, although she knew that then it was far from the best of his abilities. On the horizon appeared the first target and Ackerman decided to act immediately. Increasing speed, she swept in a swirl among the trees, preparing to inflict the first crushing blow. A moment later, and the goal is struck. But not with her blade.

-”Damn it.”, Mikasa cursed softly.

-"Faster, Ackerman. At such a rate you will get fed to the titans."

Only now she realized that she had lost sight of Corporal. Levi swept in a swirl among the trees, cutting the air and incredibly deftly avoiding all obstacles. His blades mercilessly hit the target after the target.

-"I have to move faster. Even faster."

Mikasa's gear heavily released gas, but Levi was too far away.

-"If I continue to increase the speed, I will lose my balance.", Mikasa figured out how many targets remained.

-”Three. Only three. I have to try.”

Mikasa released the gas to the maximum. She moved with an incredible speed but it became much heavier to keep up the balance. Ahead was the next target. Mikasa already got prepared for the blow when she saw that the neck of the effigy was already cut.

-”Are you kidding me?”

She moved on like a whirlwind, but even then the corporal managed to get ahead of her.

-”There is only one left. I have to make it.”

Mikasa's eyes opened wide when she saw that the neck of the titan was untouched. She quickly looked around, searching for the figure of Corporal, but he was nowhere to be found.

-"Now, I have to do it now.", she was already prepared for the last blow when something suddenly flashed by her. The next moment the head of the fake titan fell to the ground and the girl in a stupor hung on the maneuver gear among the trees.

-"You lost, Ackerman.”

Mikasa turned sharply when she heard Levi's voice.

He was sitting on a tree and looking expectantly at her. Mikasa could not answer. To accept defeat was harder than she could imagine, especially from a shorty.

-"Go back." There was contempt in his voice.

Ten minutes later they stood again at the entrance to the forest.

-"Take it off.", Levi ordered, pointing at the gear. -"For today your training is over."

Mikasa began to get rid of the empty gas cylinders, then proceeded to the belts.

-"Now I am finally convinced that you are not capable of anything.", Rivaille continued. -"Your five targets against ten of mine. I expected a completely different result."

Mikasa sharply threw the gear to the ground, finally getting rid of the belts. Her anger was overwhelming, and Levy knew that. In fact, he was pleased with the girl, she was almost able to keep up with him, and if she was a little more experienced, she could have won, but Levy simply could not leave this chance to tease her.

-"But, anyway, you are still better than your empty-headed brat."

Hearing about Eren, Mikasa sharply clenched her teeth and fist. Levi noticed her action and smirked.

-"Are you serious? Do you think that you can win?"

-"Don't you dare to talk like that about Eren.", the knuckles of her fingers turned white.

-"That is funny. Well, since this bastard is so dear to you, I suggest a dispute. If you can strike me at least one blow, then I will not touch Eren for a week. If not, then blame yourself.", he stretched, sitting on a rock. -"At the same time, we will see what you are capable of."

-"If I win, you will not touch Eren?"

-”Yes.”

-"And what happens if I lose?", it did not particularly interest her, to be honest. The opportunity to beat up the corporal's face was very attractive to her.

-"You better not know that."

The next moment they were both ready for battle.

Mikasa did not wait. She struck a lightning-fast blow directly into the corporal's jaw, but Levi evaded it easily. He held the grip with his one hand twisting the brunette's hand behind her back, and with his other holding her tightly, not allowing Mikasa to escape.

-"Close." His breath touched her ear. -"It seems like Eren will have a tough week."

«What a bastard». Mikasa struck a heavy blow with her head, breaking out his grip. Levi miraculously managed to dodge, one more second and he would have probably lost his tooth. But the Asian did not give him time to think, the hail of her blows poured on him from everywhere.

-"Fast," thought Rivaille, "but not too fast." A blow, a blow, another blow. Levi easily foresaw all her actions and, in the end, he got tired of it. -"It is time to finish this. She has already shown everything she is capable of." Having defended from another blow of the Asian, Levi went to a counterattack. He raised his hand, ready to cool the brunette's fervor, but, at the last moment, Mikasa deftly dodged, taking Levy out of balance, and now the corporal was lying on the ground.

-"What the hell.", Levi could not understand what happened. From top to bottom, breathing heavily, his pupil looked down on him.

-"You lost.", Mikasa said with a sense of superiority. Levi's eyes glittered viciously, a little more and he would destroy the impudent girl with a glance.

She leaned forward with a pride to help her boss rise, but in the blink of an eye, she was on the ground. The cold dew touched the skin unpleasantly, causing the girl to shiver. Corporal sat on top of her, further emphasizing her humiliating situation, and sarcastically added:

-"Lesson number one, Ackerman," he took her chin, approaching her lips, -"never lose the sight of the enemy." The girl tried to escape, but Levi took her hands over her head with a strong lock. Mikasa hissed something angrily, trying to free herself, but everything was useless, the hand of the corporal clamped her hands too tightly. Levi was amused by her anger. He looked intently into her deep black eyes. Mikasa struggled, wanted to break his hands, dismember and bury them somewhere under a tree, but, now she had no chance. Finally, she calmed down, breathing heavily, putting her thoughts in order. Her cheeks were covered with a blush, and her chest rose heavily. She did not understand what was happening inside Levi's mind.

«Stop staring at her and let her go. Her lesson for today, she already received», said the common sense, but the body said and wanted a very different thing. An incomprehensible, overwhelming desire filled his mind, and Levi could not resist. He took the Asian by her chin and sharply reduced the distance between them. The girl's eyes opened wide open as Levi kissed her. This was the first kiss of Mikasa. She imagined many times how it would be with Eren, how his lips would gently touch hers, but what was happening now was not like her dreams. Corporal kissed her roughly, imperiously, masterfully using his tongue. She tried to escape, but the man pressed her even more firmly to the ground with his body. Having enjoyed her lips, Levi pulled away, but only to kiss the gentle neck of the girl. Mikasa wanted to break free, pull away, but instead gave only a muffled moan. A wave of previously unseen feelings enveloped her. Malice, embarrassment and... desire? A rattling mixture of emotions seized the mind of a young girl. She could smell Levi's scent, the weight of his body, felt his passion. His breath burned the skin, and his lips did not cease to tear the tender neck, slowly descending down lower, leaving traces on the body. Mikasa had long quit resisting, and the corporal stopped for a moment to look into the girl's eyes. She looked at him frightened, not understanding what will happen next. And Levi was amused. He released her hands and was about to kiss again when suddenly he received a strong blow to the jaw. From a surprise, Levi fell to the ground next to Mikasa. The brunette stood up quickly, brushing off drops of dew, and quickly headed toward their «shelter».


End file.
